Baby Shark
(Kids Mode) |artist = |year = 2016 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 38 |dura = 1:36 |nowc = BabyShark |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Daniel Park (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}Pinkfong "Baby Shark" 'de yer alıyor. Rutin ayrıca Kids Mode üzerinde görünür. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin düet olarak yapılır. Kıyafetleri resmi müzik videosundan esinlenmiştir. Tam opaklıkta ince siyah ve beyaz hatlara sahiptirler. P1 P1 alçak topuzlu siyah saçlı bir kız. Hafif pembe bir kabuk şapkası, zikzak desenli pembe ve mor bir süveter ve hafif pembe tozluklu bir çift sarı şort giyiyor. O yalınayak. P2 P2 Pinkfong'un maskotu. Koyu mor gözlü pembe bir tilkidir ve sarı bir taç ve kolye takmaktadır. Ayrıca göğsünde sarı bir yıldız var. Babyshark coach 1.png|P1 Babyshark coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan, resmi müzik videosunun bir parodisi. Pinkfong logosu ve "Baby Shark Dance" kelimeleri rutinin başında belirir. Bahsedilen rutin, şarkı başlarken üzerlerine bir köpekbalığı gölgesiyle etrafa bakan her iki dansçı ile başlıyor ve arka plan, sualtı manzarasını bir karikatür haline getiriyor. Farklı renkteki karikatür köpekbalıkları, her biri şarkı sözleriyle temsil edilen yan yana yüzer; Yavru Köpekbalığı küçük ve sarı, Anne Köpekbalığı orta büyüklükte ve pembe, Baba Köpekbalığı büyük ve mavi, Büyükanne Köpekbalığı turuncu ve okuma gözlükleri, Büyükbaba Köpekbalığı kırışıklıklar, soluk yeşil, küçük beyaz bir sakal ve büyük beyaz kaşlar. Manzara her ayette renk değiştirir ve merkezde bir hayvan içerebilir. Hayvansız mavi olarak başlar ve bir denizyıldızı ile sararmaya, bir kaplumbağa ile yeşil, istiridye kabuğu ile mor, kestaneli kırmızı, hayvansız siyah maviye dönüşür. Şarkı hızlanırken tüm köpekbalıkları koçların peşinden koşar. Kovalama sırasında, arka plan ilk önce mor olarak görülür ve daha sonra, Bebek Köpekbalığı dansçıları yiyormuş gibi ağzını geniş bir şekilde açarken, köpekbalığı kovalamasını yüz yönünde gösteren mavi olarak gösterilir. Daha sonra manzara, kısmen parlayan iki turuncu deniz mercanının olduğu başka bir manzaraya dönüşür. Köpekbalığı Ailesi ortaya çıktığında deniz yosunu olan bir kaya ritmi zıplar ve sonunda görünüşe göre dans edip gülerler. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket (P1): Ellerinizi başınızın üstünde birlikte aşağı doğru eğin. Altın Hareket (P2): Ellerinizi başınızın altında, göğsünüzün yanında bir araya getirin. Babyshark gm 1.png|Gold Move Babyshark gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Duets *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Beastly Beats *Fave Friends *Anyone Can Dance! Trivia *P1, müzik videosunun dans versiyonunda gösterilene benzer bir kıyafete sahiptir. Galeri Game Files Babyshark cover generic.png|''Baby Shark'' Babyshark cover generic kids.png|''Baby Shark'' (Kids Mode) Babyshark cover albumcoach.png| album coach babyshark_cover_albumbkg.png| album background babyshark_banner_bkg.png| menu banner babyshark_map_bkg.png| map background Babyshark p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Babyshark p2 ava-0.png|P2's avatar Babyshark p2 ava gold.png|P2's golden avatar In-Game Screenshots babyshark jd2020 menu.png|''Baby Shark'' on the menu (8th-gen) Babyshark_jd2020_menu_kids.png|''Baby Shark'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Babyshark jd2020 menu wii.png|''Baby Shark'' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images Sharkteaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wfp2iDyyL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Sharkteaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163480749636558849 Babyshark twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165292685244190721 Babyshark promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Babyshark promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Baby Shark Promo 1.png|Promotional coach (P1) Baby Shark Promo 2.png|Promotional coach (P2) Jd 2020 amazon promo 9.jpg|''Baby Shark'' in a promotional image from Amazonhttps://www.amazon.com/Just-Dance-2020-Nintendo-Switch-Standard/dp/B07SK37PK2 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Beta Elements Babyshark p2 ava.png|P2 s beta avatar Babyshark p2 golden ava.png|P2 s beta golden avatar Others Babyshark thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Babyshark thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Babyshark_ubisoftshanghai.jpg|Ubisoft Shanghai Videos Official Music Video and Audio Baby Shark Animal Songs PINKFONG Songs for Children Pinkfong- Baby Shark (JD2020) Teasers Baby Shark - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Baby Shark - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Танец Just Dance® 2020 - Baby Shark by Piknfong (PS Move) References Site Navigation en:Baby Shark Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Daniel Park Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Kids Mode Kategori:Korece Şarkılar